


Cold and Dark: Under a sea of stars

by kyodragboar



Series: Coven And Toffee [1]
Category: Accursed Dragon (Webcomic), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Arcanephobia (Fear of Magic), Desert Island Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lizards, Loneliness, M/M, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar
Summary: After his final battle with Despond, Coven is left stranded between dimensions, washed up on an island. He resigns himself to a life of loneliness...problem is...Someone else who was living on the island had the same desire...Loneliness can make us seek touch from the coldest people, Can Coven and the formally dead Toffee move past the trauma they experience? Can Coven accept his destiny as the ice dragon? Will Toffee confront the demons in his past that are literally tearing him apart? And most importantly...What do they both want in their future?
Relationships: Coven (Accursed Dragon)/Toffee (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)
Series: Coven And Toffee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832029
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Dual Dragons: Toffven Romance





	1. Who are you?

**"Who are you?"**

Coven looked at the creature before him, despite being asked that question, was stunned. Before the blue scaled dragon-man was a Slim and well-toned lizard with gray skin and cold-callous yellow eyes edged into his own blue ones. On his head was a full head of thick hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a pair of black slacks that looked tattered around the ankle, unlike Coven's shorts. A long, featureless tail waved behind him.

Coven stood before the lizard in the cave he had found shortly upon reaching the island. The buff, Blue skinned dragon stood a bit taller than the lizard, He had a pair of bull horns on both sides of his head, and a row of head spikes between them. Like the lizard, He had a tail with a blue blade on the end of it. 

"I...Was just looking for some shelter." Coven said to the smaller lizard who scoffed.

"Find it somewhere else, This one is mine." The lizard said coldly before picking up the chair Coven had knocked over. 

"Not like I had a choice." Coven remarked with a grunt. "Do you live here?"

"By myself, three months ago." The lizard said as he pushed the chair up to the table. "I notice you still haven't left yet."

Coven frowned _"This guy."_

"I'm not looking for company, not now or ever." 

"Don't-" Coven then stopped himself as he got into a better stance. "Look! I'm lost Okay!? I was fighting an ancient evil, For my friends and world, And I ended up here!" Coven explained hastily. "I walked around a bit and found this place, I'm just looking for some food and a place to stay until my friends find me!"

"..." The cold lizard looked at Coven before chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just...Amusing to see someone so strong expecting help from people who can't even help themselves." The lizard said laughing. "They most likely forgot about you and moved onto their lives."

"What...?!" Coven clutched his hands as anger began to take over. "Take. That. Back."

"Won't, You seem delusional, but an honest fellow. So I'll break it to you gently." The gray lizard smiled. "Your friends are gone and you are all alone now-"

The gray lizard froze when a sharp icicle impaled the wall next to his head. Coven's arm emitting an icy fog as he came to his senses, Realizing he used his powers on instinct.

"Shit." Coven looked at his hand as the mist hit his nose. _"Without Rastus to maintain my powers, They're now tied to my emotions...Better be careful."_

Coven then looked up and saw something that baffled him.

The gray lizard was now cowering in the corner as he tried to steer clear of both the dragon and the spot he froze. "Y...Your..." The gray lizard said shaking. "You're just like her...You can use magic..."

Coven crooked his head. "Her?-"

"Get out."

The command was almost instinctual, Coven noticed the raising fear in his voice. "Look, I'm sorry, It's just...You were talking smack about my friends and-"

"GET OUT!!!" 

Suddenly, Coven was pelted with various objects that were near the lizard as he was forced out of the cabin built into the cave. "Ow! Hey! Stop it!" He was then hit with some fruit. "That's a waste of food!"

"GET OUT GET OUT!" The lizard screamed throwing whatever he had on hand at the intruder.

Coven then tripped and fell backward onto the grass, Looking up just to see the door close and being double locked.

Coven just sat there on the ground bewildered by the event that took place. "...What the hell was that about?" Coven crossed his legs to think. The lizard's attitude changed when he realized Coven could use magic. The way he reacted...Coven couldn't forget that face.

The fear on that person's...err...Snout...It was one of pure fear. Did he have Arcanephobia? It was a type of fear he learned from Rawn's relative who was a doctor, it was a deep fear of those with magical abilities, Derived from a traumatic memory involving magic.

Coven sat against the door as he thought. _"Just who are you?"_

* * *

Toffee sat against the door breathing heavily. He couldn't believe that a monster like him could use magic. Looking up at the spot where the intruder had destroyed with ice. The gray lizard folded his legs inward as he tried to shove all those unpleasant memories deep down. 

"No...Not again." Toffee muttered as he felt his skin burning up and his bones melting. Looking at his arm, he saw it slowly turning to a blackish-green sludge. "Damnit.." He held his head into his knees. _"Why...Why am I forced to endure this?"_

The now melting lizard sobbed as he was slowly reduced to a gooey mess, Once he calmed down. He would be able to pull himself to his solid-state again.

But for now, He just wanted to curl up into a sobbing, slimy mess...

* * *

Coven could hear sobs from the other side of the door, which made him wince in pain. Now He was more sure that something had to happen to the lizard to make him so fearful of magic. For now, He would wait until the lizard got it out of his system before he can reintroduced himself. Coven placed another log in the campfire as he looked up into the night sky...


	2. Opening up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toffee begins to open up after a few days of Coven's pestering.

It had been three days since Coven's encounter with the mysterious lizard, And yet it hadn't dampened the dragon's will to survive. The sizzling of the food over the campfire meant that dinner was ready, Coven pulled the two meat kababs out from the cook fire, placing one on a leaf plate. He walked over to the cabin hoping to try once again to speak to the lizard. Coven could tell the other man was still alive, mostly because the food he leaves by the cabin door is always eaten. Despite the lizard's cautiousness of Coven. The dragon was doing his best to reach out to the lizard.

He knocked on the door. "Uh...I made some Meat Kababs." He spoke hoping the other would hear. "I'll just leave it by the door...Like the others." He sat the food down before walking away. However, was stopped by the door opening a bit.

"Wait, you idiot." The lizard said peeking out the door. "There's something I been meaning to speak to you about." He said as he picked up the food.

"Really?" Coven said before approaching the door. "What is it-"

"Don't come any closer!" The lizard behind the door yelled, causing Coven to freeze in place. "This distance is...Good."

"Ah..." Coven then relaxed. "I...I was worried you may have died. You weren't speaking to me when I knocked..."

"...Why do you care?"

"...Well...You're the only one besides me on this island." Coven answered honestly. "I...didn't have anything better to do other than wait for Rawn, Wylla and the others..."

"Again with those so-called friends of yours." The lizard scoffed.

"I'm just going to leave them believing I'm dead as a worst-case scenario..." Coven said scratching the back of my head. "Mind telling me why you're keeping your distance?" 

"..." The lizard was silent. "...I...had a bad experience with a magic user, one that nearly cost me my life..."

Coven was taken back, he was right on the money of his phobia. "Look, I'm sorry for probably scaring you. I didn't mean to attack you like that." Coven said sympathetically. "My name is Coven, I'm an ice dragon. I guess."

"You guess?"

"Truth be told, I used to be human, But..." He gestured to himself. "Now I'm like this...I used to hate this body...But..." Coven then rubbed his arm. "Now...I'm just...Kinda okay with being...Like this."

The lizard's eyes widen as he got a good look at the dragon. "Could've fooled me. No wonder you were speaking about friendship and world-saving." He said harshly, before sighing. "So you really aren't a threat...Your just a moronic human who can barely control his powers."

"That's not true! I can handle them pretty well!" Coven argued. "I can shoot ice, Make weapons. I used to have trouble with shapeshifting, I was stuck as a behemoth for a while but I mastered it fully, Now I can change forms at will."

"Really...?" The lizard was now curious. "Show me."

Coven then coughed. "W...Well, it's not that simple, Changing forms isn't easy. And it uses up a lot of my body's stamina, I pass out right after turning back. It also hurts like hell."

"Hmm...Believable." The lizard said opening the door a bit wider.

"Yeah, And I'm not talking about stinging hurt, I'm talking about bones being stretched out pain, Like, I don't know rubber-"

"Toffee."

Coven blinked. "Toffee?"

"That's my name."

There was a silence between the two as Coven felt the distance close considerable. Toffee then cleared his throat. "I...Should eat now, Thank you, for dinner."

With that, Toffee closed the door. Causing Coven to exhale, feeling relax now that his new acquaintance had opened up to him. 

* * *

Toffee sat down at the table to eat the kabab that was given to him. As he ate, He began to think. Coven said he was stranded here after a fight with an ancient evil, It must've been between dimensions when it happened, if that's the case, He would need a pair of Dimensional Scissors to get home. Meaning he was stranded here until his "Friends" Find him...

Presuming they had access to Dimensional Scissors, that is.

Toffee swallowed, done with his food as he walked over to his bedding and laid down to sleep.

* * *

He was woken up later in the night by a clash of thunder. Hearing the raindrops pelt the shelter, He thought of Coven out there before getting up. Opening the door a crack, He saw the former-human sitting under the protection of a tree, despite the tree shielding him. However, he was now dripping wet.

Toffee frowned before he sighed. "I suppose a corpse WOULD make bad company." He said before undoing the locks.

Coven looked up from his spot to see the lizard standing in the doorway. "Toffee?"

"Get in." Toffee said reluctantly. "Before the rain makes me change my mind."

Coven smiled before getting up and accepting the invitation.

The fireplace in the cabin was burning bright as Coven warmed himself by it. "Thanks, Normally the cold isn't deadly to me. But I'll take a warm house over a rainstorm any day."

"Hmph." Toffee grunted laying back on his bedding. "Just don't bother me."

"..." Coven sighed as he looked at the lizard. "...Were you bullied by magic-users?"

Toffee's eyes shot open. "What!?" He exclaimed. Looking at Coven who shrugged. He sighed. "Fine! I hate those who have magic because...They're too powerful." He laid back down. "Magic...It's weird okay!? Anyone who has it believes they can calls themself a ruler." Toffee ranted before putting his hands on his face. "It's...Just...So difficult to understand...There's no logic behind it...It just...Weird."

Coven looked away, before sighing. "You can say that again..." Coven began looking at his hands. "I didn't even ask to be like this, but just like that, I'm an ice dragon. It's a long story, but...It's still hard to understand it all, Despite being there...Is that's why your afraid of me? Because...I'm unpredictable?"

"Afraid..." Toffee muttered before looking at Coven. "Afraid?! I! The most skilled and physical sound warrior there was, Scared of a half-baked dragon!?" He got up to confront Coven. "I could easily take you down if you didn't have that ace up your sleeve, So tell why I shouldn't kick your ass right this second?!" Toffee yelled, panting as he got a faction of his demons out of his system.

Coven just stood there before saying. "I don't know, Why haven't you? Usually, when people want me to listen against my will, ether tied me up or put me in a cage." Coven said crossing my arms. "I fought a lot of battles, most without my magic. If you want to take the first shot, go ahead." Coven stepped up to him. "I took worst."

Toffee looked him in the eyes, and his angered soothed. He backed away, those eyes...They held the truth in his words. _"Just...who is this man?"_ Toffee thought as he backed away. "...I'm going to bed." Toffee said tonelessly. "I...need some time to...think." He muttered climbing into the sleeping nook, grabbing the ratty curtain to the side and pulling out, concealing both the lizard and the bedding.

"Uh...Night?" Coven said before turning away. _"This guy is a timebomb...How long was he letting this build-up for?"_

Toffee buried himself in his blankets. " _Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Why can't I read him, his voice, his eyes...It's driving me crazy!"_ Toffee thought as he curled up. All the while Toffee kept telling himself the same thing...

_"...I want to know more about him..."_


	3. Your not weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Toffee's outburst last night, Coven stayed...

"You awake?"

Toffee's eye opened as he saw the dragon peeking in the private bedding. "I made breakfast. Do you like eggs?"

Toffee's eyes narrowed. "I'll be up in a minute." He rolled over to face away from him.

"Ah, Okay, Just don't wait too long, eggs will get cold," Coven said before closing the blind. Leaving Toffee in the dimmed space. "...I think I saw some apples around here." Coven muttered.

Toffee rolled onto his back, now came the hardest part, getting up. He eventually willed his body to sit up in the bed space. Every day, Toffee had to make an effort to force himself out of bed. The lizard then pulled the curtain to the side to have the smell of eggs hit his face.

"Morning! Glad to see your up and functioning..." Coven said handing him a wooden slab of poached eggs. "Especially since your...Uh..." Coven cleared his throat. "Episode" Last night, Sorry."

Toffee just stared with that emotionless face before taking the food and getting up to go set down at the wooden table. Coven frowned concern, Most of the time. Toffee was quiet and unreadable. When not being blunt, of course.

Eventually, after a few bites, Toffee broke the silence. "...You...Shouldn't have seen me like that...Usually, I try to keep my weakness hidden from people." Toffee said looking away. "I just...Been alone here for so long...Guess my talent of wearing a mask became rusty." Toffee said chuckling sadly.

Coven began to think back on his own hardships before speaking up. "Well...In my experience, Locking away your problems only adds fuel to the fire...If you don't get it out with people who...Want to...Listen." Coven breathed hard as he said that. "It can build and build until it causes you to take it out on the people around you."

"Like I did to you last night..."

"Like last night."

Toffee sighed as he finished his meal. "I...Been through a lot, played the role of the villain, Nearly won, but...guess I didn't work out every detail of in my plan."

"Yeah, Huh. Weird, What's the deal with good winning over evil?" Coven said jokingly. "I mean clearly you put in the effort, but you still lose if you're on the side whose once kicked a puppy, Once!" Coven said one finger raised. "One time."

"That's a...simple way of explaining the universal concept of good and evil." Toffee said shaking his head.

"You...want to talk about?" Coven asked looking at the lizard who inhaled sharply.

"..N...No...I..." He looked around, before looking at the dragon. "I...Don't want to relive that...Looking back on that now. COMPLETELY Egotistic and one-track-minded fall to my destruction..." He breathed out a strangled sigh. "Sorry but no."

"Okay, That's fine," Coven said a little bit of Toffee's hint of his past misadventure. "You can talk, anytime you feel like it."

"I probably won't, ever." Toffee said before placing a hand on his forehead. "God, I can't even talk about my shame, I'm weak."

Coven frowned at this before looking down at the table and seeing Toffee's expose hand tapping the wood.

Toffee shuddered and quickly looked in front of him to see Coven interlocking his hand with Toffee's own. "You are not weak." Coven said sternly. "It takes a lot of strength to open up to someone after so long. The strength that matters..." Coven then looked around as he thought about it more. "...Is basically what keeps you going, even after everything you believed in is meaningless, You get that strength from people who listen, give you comfort, advice or even a laugh." Coven was quiet for a moment. "Strength... Is when you open up to people, No matter how hard and...emotionally painfully it is, And in turn...Help you become more honest with yourself, Happier with yourself...And basically..." Coven leaned in. "...It makes you a better person."

Coven was still leaned in when he felt Toffee's hand fidgeting. He looked at the lizard's bewildered expression as he backed off. "Oh, shoot, sorry, didn't mean to preach all that."

"It's...alright." Said Toffee who was currently overwhelmed with different emotions. _"What's...happening to me?"_

"I...Should go explore the island." Coven said getting up and heading to the door. "I'll be back in a few."

"Alright." Toffee said blankly, blinking a few times."

Coven nodded before leaving the lizard alone with his faults. Toffee turned away from the door before clutching his head as millions of thoughts rampaged in his head.

_"What was that!?"_

_"He touched my hand..."_

_"All those things he said..."_

_"Lies! all lies!"_

**" _But why...Why do I...Feel...Like this?"_**

Toffee's eyes snapped open as tears ran down his snout. He slowly rose from his hunch as he looked at the door.

_"I...I need to know more about you...Otherwise...It will kill me."_

That was the day felt something new, something that made Toffee craved for but didn't know what...Curious, Toffee got up and breathed deep before beginning to clean up the cabin.


	4. The Good Side of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coven and Toffee have a deep conversation in the forces of destiny that brought them together...Followed by a question of...intamacy.

"Don't you find it odd?"

Coven looked back at Toffee as he carried a basket of fruit. "What is?" Coven asked his new survival mate, the morning sun radiated off his blue skin.

Toffee looked down to think, It's been two days since Toffee had his outburst, and the pain behind it has been mostly mended. Coven wanted to know more about the history of Toffee and how he ended up here. But whatever he tried to mention it to Toffee, he was cut off with an "I don't want to talk about it" Much to Coven's worry. 

"It's just that, In all the known universe, Two men, both reptilian in appearance. Ended up on the same island in an unknown dimension, forced together, Possible for all eternity..." Toffee said thinking he then sat down to further stew on it. "It's...Too much of a coincidence..."

"Yeah, true," Coven said setting the basket down and sitting next to him. "But, there's no point in speculating, not without any knowledge, guess it could be the good side of destiny." 

"Good side...Hmmm..." Toffee said looking away. "Destiny...Hadn't been all that fair to me at all...From before."

"Okay." Coven then scooted awkwardly closer to him. "Maybe destiny stranded us together...So It could make up for all the pain you endured? I mean, I'm not a therapist." He said timidly. "But...I learn from...Someone important to me...to just...Be there for people...Even If they're assholes..." He blinked before correcting himself. "Present party excluded!"

Toffee just chuckled. "I suppose I had that coming." Coven then got up and lend a hand to Toffee, helping him up as well, The two continued walking. All the while Toffee continued to profile Coven. 

_"He might be the same build as Rasticor, He's quite well fit in some areas..."_

Toffee eyes drift lower to his lower backside.

_"I wonder how...endowed he is? It's been a while since I...No, Not now..."_

Toffee shook his head free of the telltale signs of lewd thoughts. "How are you coping here on the island?" He asked.

"Pretty good...Talking with you helped." Coven said without turning. "I suppose the opposite was for you?"

"Correct..." Toffee said not bothering on hiding it. The cabin came into view. "Although on the outside I was enjoying the solitude. Deep down I hated it." Toffee explained. He sighed as he laid against the outer cabin walls. "I guess I didn't realize How much I craved contact."

"Yeah...I feel you." Coven said walking inside and sitting the basket down before heading outside again. "I was alone for more than a hundred and ten years And the short amount of time I made a friend I become attached."

Toffee looked at Coven's abs before becoming frustrated again. _"Oh, FUCK IT! I suppose there's no point in keeping the thought at a distance."_

"You know, Despite your age...Your quite the drake, probably in the dragon-akin to a Man's Prime." Toffee started, no longer holding his desires in.

Coven scratched his snout chuckling. "Uh, thanks."

"Since we're both stranded here, with no one else around. It appears we might need to learn how to be more..." Toffee stepped up to the surprised dragon. "...Intimate."

Before Coven could ask what that was, He got his answer when Toffee suddenly groped his crotch. He quickly pushed him away. "Woah, Woah, Woah. I'm not gay."

"Coven, I'll be blunt. We are on an island with possibly no help coming." Toffee said waving his hand. "Our chance of being rescued is dwindling by the day. And we might have to prepare ourselves for that truth, And I find that casual fantasy-fulfillment sex is the perfect coping tool." Toff then grabbed Coven's hand and held it in his own. "But know this, I want consensual sex, So I will never force you to do anything you find...Uncomfortable..."

Coven looked at Toffee's gaze, seeing the truth. He looked away, blushing a little. "Even if you say that, I don't know how." Coven quickly covered his mouth.

Toffee blinked. "Coven...Are you by any chance...A virgin?"

"Not a virgin! I...I just been out of the game for a few...decades...And it not like I can be choosey with women, Like...This!" Coven gestured to himself. "And besides, The closest I ever had sex was with that traitor whore Sansreget!"

"The sorceress who sided with that fiend Despond?" Toffee said in response, Coven had told Toffee about his adventure and the people he encountered. Sansreget's description was the far most blunt: A _bitch._

Coven thought about it for a little while longer. Before sighing. "Uh, Okay..." He took a deep breath. "Your right, It's definitely something we have to think about. So..."

"You want to have sex?"

Coven's maw opened but no words came out. "N..Not at this moment!" Coven turned away as he said that. "I...Need some time to think about it."

"Remember, It'll just be casual between us unless you desire something more~," Toffee said placing his hand on his rump under that long dragon tail and gave it a soft squeeze. "I'll be waiting for your answer..."

"Uh! Okay!" Coven said suddenly jumping away from him. "It is my time right now! I'm Going to...Go...Think..." Coven then walked quickly away from the lizard, the embarrassment can be seen on his face.

Coven headed to the beach to identify the heavy feeling in his crotch, feeling the fabric of his shorts being stretch by the sudden growth. "Fuck...Can't stop thinking about it..." Coven muttered as he looked at the clothed erection. 

_"It'll just be casual between us."_

"Had..." Coven said thinking to himself. "I even had sex before...The past hundred years are a blur but..." He looked at himself as he thought about it more.

 _"At least he's more spacious than Sansreget...Maybe I should take up his offer..."_ Coven thought as he looked up. _"Damn it...Fuck, the thought of having sex with that lizard is making me...That curvy toned body."_

Coven started to grope himself as the dragon begin to daydream.

...

......

........

_"I...Need this...Now more than ever..."_


	5. Dragons under the Willows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of thinking, Coven reached his decision.
> 
> Listen to this while reading.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NycM9lYdRI

_"It's just casual sex, nothing more or less."_ Coven thought to himself, it was sunset as he was walking back to the cave cabin to meet with Toffee. _"It's...Just casual between us, some nice candles, a few kisses, that's all."_ Despite all the mental reinforcement, He couldn't help but feel...Anxious.

Coven took a moment to take a deep breath and exhale. Opening his eyes to see the cabin approach. However, Toffee was nowhere to be seen.

"Toffee?" Coven said looking around for the lizard, He then opened the cabin door to peer inside. "Toff?"

He looked around the inside of the cabin, finding noting. He stepped inside to search. "Where did he-"

"Looking for me?"

"Damnit!" Coven yelled spinning around to see the gray reptile. "You nearly scared me to death!"

Toffee chuckled, before becoming quiet. "...Have you made a decision?"

Coven then looked away before facing him. "...Yeah...I thought about it..." Coven said to him. "I... want to do it, with you."

Toffee crooked his head. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to force yourself."

"Toff, Please. I _need_ this." 

The gray lizard eyes widen as he heard those words. "...I...See."

"Okay..." Coven said before repeating. "Okay..." He then cleared his throat. "So...Uh...How do we...Y'know...Start...? Do we just...start kissing each other?"

"Coven, I want your first time as a dragon to be special." Toffee then grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the island air. "Come with me...I have a _special_ place in mind."

Coven didn't say anything as he was led deeper into a part of the island he was not familiar with.

* * *

"We're almost there."

Coven nodded as he notices the sun was setting as Toff led him down the forest road before they waded through some bushes. Coven brushed a vine out of his face to witness the scenery. "Woah..."

They were both in a beautiful Willow tree grove, The hanging foliage hanging from the trees was glowing a soft blue, via bioluminescence found in the leaves.

"It's beautiful," Coven said looking at the scenery. "Did you bring me here to-"

Toff wrapped his hand around Coven's chops. "Not out in the open." Toffee said as he dragged him over to a large tree. "Let's go somewhere more...private." He then brushes aside the willow leaves like curtains, Coven followed, a few of the leaves getting caught in his horns he peered inside and saw something that made his body warm.

"You like it?" Toffee said to the dragon, before the two was a "Love Nest" the ground underneath the tree was covered with animal furs and blankets. Making a comfortable sleeping area...Or for something more.

"You did this for me?" Coven asked the lizard.

"But, of course. I use to come here before I met you to meditate." Toffee said before walking over to the blankets and sitting down, patting the space next to him as Coven gulped a little before walking over towards him and sat down next to him.

Toffee watched the dragon shifted nervously where he sat. Waiting for the other party to relax before placing a hand on his blue-rough shoulder. "Now then...How should we start...This?" Coven asked looking at Toffee.

"Whatever you feel is natural..." Toffee stated plainly before climbing onto his lap.

Coven blushed a deep shade before looking at Toffee again. "Have...You done this with someone before?"

"I have." Toffee answered honestly. "A long time ago...I was general in an army of my own kind..."

Coven eye's opened wide. _"He was a general?"_

Toffee looked at Coven's shocked expression before continuing. "I invited a...Certain...soldier to...relieve myself...during service...I eventually started to call more and more of this soldier on different occasions before I realized I was attracted to him."

"...What happened?"

"...After my First...severe encounter with magic." He looked at his hand, towards his ring finger when he said that. "The army was disbanded, and we ended up going on different paths of our lives." Toffee placed his unuse hand on the one he was holding up. "Sometimes, I wonder if things would've have been different if I saw what awaited me at the end of that path."

Coven looked away for a moment before looking back at him.

"Hmph...Perhaps it was my own fault to let it happened in the first place, Maybe I'm just...Naturally egotistic." Toffee said in a somber tone. "I...Guess you're having second thoughts of bedding me...If so I understand."

Coven looked at him for a moment before reaching behind his head to stroke his long, black hair.

Toff was quiet all the while, but a confused expression soon appeared as he felt Coven pull his head forward, in moments, their snouts locked together in a kiss.

The gray reptile's eye was wide opened as the realization of being kissed struck home. Toffee soon returned the affection, moving his tongue against the ice dragon's own.

After a long, passionate kiss, The two slowly unhooked from each other's mouths. With Toffee slowly panting for more. "Ven..." Toffee breathed, "Your tongue...It's...Warm." he whispered as his face was flushed as he leans into another kiss, shorter this time, he then kissed his neck next. And his pec, going lower with each peck. He soon reached the tight shorts that hide Coven's erection, Toffee looked up to Coven who nodded to the lizard to continue.

Shakily, Toffee undid the belt that fitted around Coven's waist before pulling the fabric down. With one large movement, He slid the covering down his legs and off his feet before throwing them to the side. He turns towards his target, A large, semihard, blue humanoid male hood.

He eyed the manhood to analyze its length and width. _"It's...A bit thicker than Rasticore's. slightly bigger then he is...It's perfect..."_ He looked up to Coven with a smile. _"I couldn't ask for a better partner to be stuck with..."_

Coven was watching the lizard as he slowly held the blue member in his scaled hands. "So...Uh..." Coven said rubbing his snout. "This is my...Uh...thing." Toffee looked at him before back at his manhood. 

"..." Toffee said nothing but stood up and began to unbutton his own pants, shaking his hips as he let them slide down his legs. Between the lizard was slender, but a long member that was slowly becoming hard. 

"W...Wow..." Coven said staring at the gray malehood. "I thought you had a lizard slit, but you have a cock like mine..."

"Don't worry...I'm not going to put it into you...If you wish..." 

Coven gulped as Toffee slid back down between his legs and began to stroke his erection, Coven suddenly gasped at the sensation of his possible-first handjob. Toffee grinned as he leaned forward and gave the underside of Coven's male a flick of his tongue, he swirled around the head a few times before swallowing it completely.

Coven grunted as the lizard began to suck him off, bobbing his head up and down, occasionally looking up to see Coven's reactions. The ice dragon was gasping heavily, However, he eventually leaned back and allowed the gray lizard to do as he pleased. Finally, after a long, agonizing pull. Toffee spat the member out, Giving it a loving kiss before deciding it was lubricated enough.

Coven breathed heavily, tilting his head down to see why Toffee stopped, Only to see him mounting his waist. "Toff..."

A finger pressed to his snout.

"Shh...Just...relax..." The gray lizard cooed moving his hand to Coven's shoulder while using his other hand to grab Coven's length and line it up with his opening as he lifted his hips up to move over it.

He slowly lowered his hips. Hissing slightly as he felt the large tip pry open his entrance. Coven clenched his eyes, feeling a tightness enveloped his length. "Oh...Gods..." Coven muttered as he was rooted inside Toffee. 

The two stay like that for a moment, Getting used to the feel of one another before Toff raised his hips again, starting slowly before Coven reached up to his hips and gripped them. 

"Can't...Let you do all the work." Coven said with a forced smile, the feeling of being inside another man was indescribable. Slowly, He lifted his partner, guiding him up on his member before pulling him back down.

The motion was repeated...Slowly, but it eventually sped up to a fast pace. "Ah! C-Coven..." Moaned out as he relaxed his hips. 

The willow tree's branches moved slightly from a breeze as the two continued their lovemaking. 

Toff suddenly gasped as Coven struck his prostate, causing him to fall forward onto his chest, Head over Coven's shoulder. Toffee opened an eye before he felt Coven resuming his thrusts. The dragon wordlessly nibbled on Toffee's shoulder as the lizard gripped one of his horns, holding his head in place. _"I needed this...So much..."_ Toff thought as he moaned into Coven's earhole. The new position was now impacting Toffee even more, As his member was now being ground onto Coven's abs with each thrust.

The two kept at it for what seemed like hours, It was heavenly for the two, However, it wasn't before long the two felt the coming of the climax.

"Ven..." Toff whispered into his ear. "I think I'm going to-"

"Me too..." Coven whispered. He then thrust harder, the two moans got louder. Toffee's tail then slithered around Coven's own, wrapping around it tightly as he braced himself.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

With a final thrust, Coven climaxed into Toffee's body, flooding his body with heat. That heat added with Toffee's grinding on Coven's abs causing the smaller reptile to cry out, coming hard as his seed started to seep out from between him and Coven's bodies.

The two panted as Toffee nestled into his partner's chest. Before moving his eyes up to meet his. Coven moved a hand next to Toff's cheek and guided his snout onto his.

The two's kiss lasted for several minutes.

* * *

The stars were glistening as the two laid together, the fur blanket covering their lower bodies, the willow branches revealing the night sky from where they were sitting. 

Toffee shifted a bit, as Coven's arm was underneath his head, acting like a pillow. He decided to ask him something. "Ven..."

"Yes, Toff?"

"...If...Your friends...do find you..." Toffee struggled with the words. "Please...Don't leave me here..."

"Of course I won't leave you here!" Coven slightly yelled. "I know what it's like to be alone for so long, I couldn't do that to anyone else..."

"Coven..."

"...Although...I...Think It's time for me to consider it."

Toffee blinked. "Consider what?"

".....Rawn and the others won't find me."

Toffee looked solemnly at the dragon before nuzzling his face with his snout. "...I think...I need to consider something as well."

"What?"

"...If we're going to live together...And...Have something akin to a relationship, I'm...Going to have to tell you everything. Everything you should know about me...And everything That I don't want you to know about me." Toff shook as he said that last part. "But...How do I do that? I honestly don't know where to begin..."

"Hey, You don't have to tell me anything, whenever your ready," Coven said returning the affection with a nuzzle of his own. "I'll be ready to listen."

"Coven...All I want to do now...Is just lay here with you."

"Okay, Just so you know, These horns make it impossible to spoon."

"Hah, I suppose that's the downside to being a dragon."

"Someone once called me a bull one time!" Coven said abruptly, causing them both to laugh.

Toffee's laughs subsided as he looked up at the night sky. Slowly drifted off with the dragon, thankful. That he could enjoy this escape from his past...


	6. I wished for this bliss to last...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the paradise that the two are seemingly in, it wasn't long before Toffee's shadows started to bubble up to the surface.
> 
> All characters belong to their rightful owners.

"Ah! Fuck! Coven!"

"Damn it! You're tighter than ever!"

The two's yells echoed as Coven thrust into a bent-over Toffee while underneath the waterfall, the water twinkling down their passionate forms. "H-Harder love! Give me more!" Toffee cried out as he was fucked.

"Your just a lizard bitch, aren't you?" Coven said before bending over him to whispered into his earhole. "If we weren't so alone, I would've shown you off."

"Please, I...Ahhh...Could've left you...Ehhh...Anytime now...And you'll be begging to fuck me the next day." Toffee said grinning.

"Damn! Your diabolical!" Coven yelled turned on by the lizard's threat. "You know you won't last a day without my cock...Just like how you needed it every day during the past week!"

"Guilty...As...Charge..."

True to point. The two have been having sex nonstop for the past week since that passionate night under the willow tree. The two's sessions got more and more passionate and daring to the point of leaving their pants at home. Toffee suggested making loincloths to cover themselves instead, And to keep their pants in good condition if they one day decided to leave the island...

Toffee's libido was something else though. Coven was pent up for more than 120 years, so the lizard's high-sex drive was something he immediately liked, but it wasn't all sex and passionate love. Most of the time, the two would explore the island together, talking about various things. They chatted about the island's beauty and mused about the endless sea. Sometimes, They would sit together in silence to just enjoy the ambiance of a deserted island.

"Ahhhh...!!!" Toff yelled as he came hard, "Fuck!" His seed hitting the water and being washed away. 

"Oh, Hell yeah!!!" Coven slammed in hard, cumming within Toffee. "Ahhhhh~" Coven let out moan after moan as he filled Toffee.

The two were panting. Toffee had his hands on the rock behind the waterfall to keep him from falling as Coven pulled out, spilling his seed over his partner's rear before helping Toff up. "Oh...Yes..." The gray lizard said before turning his head to kiss the ice dragon. Coven kissed back while moving his large hands across the lizard's body.

Coven and Toffee washed clean as they kissed, eventually. They left the waterfall to dry off on the riverside. 

"So, what sounds good for dinner?" Coven asked walking over to a nearby rock to retrieve his loincloth, he then picked up Toffee's own cloth before throwing it to him.

"We could hunt for some wild boar or some fish..." Toff said as he slipped into the covering. "I suppose bird is an option as well?"

"I'll go out to grab some wild boar," Coven said picking up a hand made spear. Coven had avoided using magic, knowing it made Toffee uncomfortable, using his magic only when needed. "The Boars should be plentiful around the grove."

"I guess I'll head back home." Toffee said sighing, he then walked over to Coven before kissing him on the side of his head. "Be safe, snowflake."

Coven blushed at the nickname Toffee had given him but nodded nonetheless. He then walked off into the jungle as the other lizard headed home. 

Toffee walked down the forest road, feeling the island breeze on his face. Eventually reaching the cabin, He opened the door into a black space.

"Huh?" The gray lizard stepped inside. "Why is it so dark?" He turned around and saw the doorway was gone. In its place was a distant light. As the light got closer, Toffee started to back away. "No...Not again..."

The light struck him full on. He could feel the heat of a thousand suns on his skin, his flesh melting, his bones drying to pure stone.

He screamed.

* * *

"Toff...Toff!"

The gray lizard eyes opened as he saw Coven was over him. "Thank god, You alright," Coven said breathing out. "I found you laying on the floor when I got back, you really scared me." Coven reaches out to him. "What happened-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" The lizard yelled striking at his reaching hand. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!!!" Toffee screamed. "I...I..." 

He looked at Coven before slowly scrambling to his feet and running out of the cabin. "Toff!" He heard him call. But he kept on running. The cloudy evening sky above him.

_"Magic is evil, Magic can't be trusted, I...I can't."_

He ran until his body started to melt. 

_"I can't..."_

His form started to shake as he began to lose balance.

_"I..."_

Toffee's slime legs gave out as he collapses into a puddle. The only recognizable part of him was his upper body. He looked at his goo covered hands.

_"I...Can't move..."_

Toffee broke down, sobbing. melting, his continued to cry as storm clouds gathered. His sobbing was interrupted by a voice.

"Toff...?"

* * *

"Toff! Oh god-" Coven said looking at the creature before him. "What happened to you!?"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Toff yelled shielding himself from Coven's gaze. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" His voice was starting to distort.

"What!?" Coven said backing away from those words. He looked at the slime lizard before kneeling down to his level. "...Toff...I need you to look at me."

The lizard was silent and unmoving.

"...Did...someone with magic do this you?"

Toffee nodded slowly, still not facing him.

Coven then looked to the side. "Okay, That's what I needed to know." He said before looking at the lizard. "Toff...You need help...Medically and mentally...And I don't know a thing about how to help you with this...My god..." Coven looked at Toffee's unstable form. "I...I never seen a curse like this before...Does it hurt?"

Toff shook his head.

Coven then sighed, before hearing a clash of thunder. "Uh oh," Coven said looking up. He looked at Toffee. "Toff, love. I'm going to take you back to the cabin, But in order to do that, I need to use my magic to make something to carry you in."

"NO!" Toff yelled hearing that. "NO! NO! NO!"

"There's no time to run back to the cabin to find something to hold you in!" Coven said grabbing his face. "And...I'm afraid of leaving you here alone, even for a second."

Toff looked to the side. His head still in Coven's hand. "...Okay." Toffee breathed.

"Okay," Coven said retracting his hand from Toff. He folded his hands into a bowl shape and blew into them, Creating a bowl made of ice, He then pulled his hands out. Making the ice bowl big enough to carry Toffee in. "I'll help you in." He tilted the bowl so that Toffee could get inside.

With Toffee inside the bowl, Coven began a careful jog back to the shelter, careful not to spill any of Toffee in the trip. 

* * *

The fire crackled as the storm raged outside. Toff had his body on a pile of blankets, the blankets hitched up to keep his body from running off while it reformed. Coven sat beside him. "You okay?"

"...I'm...Sorry..." Toffee said looking away. "I...Thought I have gotten over my past...But..." He breathed out heavily.

"Easy..." Coven said moving his arms around him. "I got you," Coven whispered. "I got you."

"Coven..." Toffee sobbed before burying his semi-solid body into Coven's chest.

The storm continued to rage as Coven provided emotional shelter for Toffee.

"...You'll be okay."


	7. Do we really want to leave this behind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. All rights reserve.

Coven threw down a row of logs as Toffee walked up to him with a bundle of vines, It was weeks since Toffee had his meltdown. After seeing Toffee's...condition with his own eyes, He dropped talking to him about it entirely. But let him know that they could talk about it anytime. 

"You think that's enough?" Toffee asked looking at the pile of raft components. 

"We might need a few more logs for the body, For shelter and storage for food," Coven said placing a hand on Toffee's shoulder. "We could be at sea for days, So we should only use the raft only when we really want to leave."

"Agreed, That..." Toffee looked down thinking. "Coven...Do we really want to leave this behind?" Toffee asked.

"Only if your ready," Coven replied, He picked up the logs, carrying them to the seaside cavern near the beach. Toffee followed with the vines. "I think I need a little more time to be at peace with...My form." Coven added as Toffee caught up with him. 

"Same as me." Toffee said before grasping his hand. "Same as me."

* * *

Later that evening. The two were walking among the orange-colored beach as the sunset. 

"Perhaps we should stay after all," Coven said all of a sudden. "I don't know, This place is paradise. The only downside is we can't have any children."

"You want children?" Toffee asked coyly. 

"NO! I mean, maybe. Is there a right answer? Well, It's not possible because-" Coven caught himself before finishing that sentence.

"Right..." Toffee said before stopping the dragon, pointing ahead further down the beach.

"What is it-"

Coven stopped and saw where Toffee was pointing, There, where the waves were striking the sands. Was a yellow, reptilian woman, She had bright yellow skin, her head was akin to a triceratops, a bit cuter. The three horns on her head and nose were shorter, A long thin tail rested in the seawater, She was wearing nothing more then a couple of rags to cover her private parts.

The two looked at the stranger before quickly pulling her from the saltwater.

"Hey, Hey! are you okay!?" Coven yelled shaking the woman.

"Raise her head so she can get some air!" Toffee inserted.

"Don't push me!" Coven exclaimed A soft moan left the form Coven was holden.

The dinosaur girl's eyes opened as she saw the two lizards looking over her. "W...Who are you two?...Where..." She then slowly got up into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" Coven asked the woman.

"Can you tell us your name?" Toffee asked.

"My name...I..."

The strange reptile sat there before looking at the two.

**"I Don't know."**

_**To be continued in Bright and Warm: Isle of new beginnings...** _


End file.
